


Strength Comes From Within

by Kasymy



Category: Auntie Mame, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasymy/pseuds/Kasymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for anyone who has seen the movie Auntie Mame. Basically the Dursley's give Harry to their estranged cousin, Mame. Mame raises Harry and teaches him how to be strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trade Off

Chapter One - Trade Off

Harry Potter is a shy young boy who wears his cousin's oversized hand me downs. He has jet black hair, bright green eyes and glasses that don't quite fit his face. He doesn't like to be touched and flinches when people get to close. He doesn't have any friends because his cousin, Dudley, bullies any one who want to be his friend. He lives with the Dursley family and both parties in this arrangement hate it. Harry is abused but no one believes him, he is just a child no one cares about. His clothes hide the rather large and obvious bruise they gave to him. The Dursley's hate that fact that his parents were magical and that he is magical. Yes Harry is a wizard even if he doesn't know it, yet. They call him a freak, boy, waste of space and other things that are just not true. Harry Potter is said to be the wizarding worlds savior but he can't even save himself. Then again, it isn't his fault. He has told people but they don't believe him. He has tried to stop it but he can't not alone.

Harry was around 8 years old when Petunia had what was probably the only great idea of her life.

"Vernon, I think I have a way that we can get rid of the Freak." She said the word freak not only as if it was a name but with such venom a deadly snake would have trouble topping it.

"Do tell dear," He said brimming with happiness at the idea of not having to care for the Freak any longer. He was clearly thinking of all the presents he could buy his son without having to 'care' for the freak.

"We give him our estranged cousin Mame Dennis." Vernon Dursley nodded and just like that it was decided the to-be-savior-of-the-wizard-world was to go and be raised by the mysterious Mame Dennis.

20 hours later 

Harry was standing out a rather lavish house... Alone. The Dursley's had not come with him, no they had to pamper their darling son. Dudley always got everything. So a frightened little Harry made his way to his Aunt Mame's house. The doors to the house were wide open but he entered the house slowly and carefully. He was afraid they would yell at him. Not that unreasonable of a fear for an abused child. He pulled at his sleeves as he walked through the halls. There was a party going on and he was offered several different types of alcohol before he had found a server to take him to his Aunt Mame.

The kind server offered him a hand. He politely declined as he hates being touched and followed him. It was a good five minutes before they found her. 'she's amazing' was the only thing Harry could think. This woman, his aunt, had an air about her that just said, 'I can do anything and no one can tell me other wise'.

"Madame Dennis, your nephew is here."

"Ah! Yes, my darling nephew..."

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said shying away from the amazing woman before him.

"Well then tomorrow we will get you some respectable clothes but until then join the party! After all life is a banquet and most poor suckers are starving to death." She laughed and Harry knew no one would hurt him here. He allowed himself to smile as he was introduced to Auntie Vera.


	2. Life with Auntie Mame

Chapter Two - Life with Auntie Mame

"Miss Dennis -" Harry was quickly interrupted by her,

"Darling call me, Auntie Mame." She said and took a drag of her pipe and twirled around the room, laughing with her guests. Harry nodded but didn't say anything. The party ended early the next day. Auntie Vera, who Harry had been introduced to earlier in the day, was passed out and carried up the stairs by a man named Ito.

Later that day, just as Auntie Mame had promised they went shopping in the morning. Of course morning to Auntie Mame was around 12 or 1. Vera who went shopping with them was still hungover which wasn't that unusual for her. She's either drunk or hungover there is no inbetween with her. Harry still dressed in his cousin's baggy clothes was dragged in and out of every high end fashion store in New York. They dressed him up in suits, jean and other more exotic outfits for Mame's parties.

"Um... Auntie Mame, when will I ever need to wear this?" He asked her no longer afraid of this wonderful woman who has begun to break down his barriers and re-build his self esteem even if she didn't realize that was what she was doing. Any way Harry stood there on the makeshift cat walk, dressed in a pointy hat and robes that fit his small frame but he still appeared to be drowning in them.

"If I have a party theme of supernatural." She told him as she grabbed a black suit off the self and handed them to him.

"What does supernatural mean?" Mame looked at him for a moment before pulling a piece of paper and a pencil from her purse and handing them to him.

"Write down all the words you don't know and we will go over them later." She said as Vera began looking through the ties.

"Green, he'd look good with a black suit and green tie. It would make his eyes pop." Vera said handing him a bright green tie that matched his eyes. He just looked at them for a moment over the pile of clothes they had handed him and a tear rolled down his face.

"I just... Thank you no one has ever done this for me." He smiled and went to go change into the outfit his Aunts gave him. He dried his eyes and changed into the black suit but he couldn't tie a tie. He went out and asked them for help.

"Um... Aunties Mame and Vera. I don't know how to tie my tie." His eyes were still wet as he told them. He knew they wouldn't hurt him and he knew they weren't like the Dursley's. They were different and that alone made him so happy he was able to smile with out faking it. He knew he was free.

"Auntie Mame, Auntie Vera, thank you for saving me." Both woman stopped their attempts at trying to tie the tie and looked at the boy with tears streaming down his face.

"What ever do you mean darli-" And the rose tinted glasses were off and Harry stood there. They looked at him and saw him for the first time. They saw the burns on his hands and they saw the pain he had suffered.

"Oh darling what have the done to you?" Auntie Mame asked hugging him, Auntie Vera soon joined them in the hug. The tears fell from his face like rain.

"Tell us what they have done and they will never be able to hurt you again." Vera told him and continued to embrace the abused Harry.

"Cook, clean, and stay out of site. If I didn't... burns, bruises... yelling." He said in between gasps for air.

"They will never hurt you again." They told him and he knew to it would never happen again. Several minutes later they released from the embrace, Harry's tears stopped and he felt loved. Truly loved for the first time. 

"Thank you..."

There were strong, they radiated strength. He could feel something inside him grow a little. He stood a little taller after that and they bought him tons of the clothes. All of them fit his frame and made him look amazing. Auntie Vera left to go to a party and Auntie Mame told him something he would never forget.

"Harry dear, I love you and no matter what you must never let anyone take advantage of you. No one can hurt you because your strength is comes from within you. No one can reach that. No one can take that strength away. And don't ever forget that." Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll never forget anything you tell me Auntie Mame."


	3. Intention and Parties

At Hogwart School For Witchcraft and Wizardry the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was sitting in his office moving the pieces of a muggle chess set around. He held up a pawn and smirked it had a strange likeness to Harry Potter. Albus was clearly the light side and Voldemort or you-know-who or he-who-shall-not-be-named was the dark side of the board. In his world everything would play out perfectly. In reality Harry was learning how to be emotionally strong and he wasn't going to be Albus's pawn. No he was going to be strong and able hold his own in a battle. Dumbledore's world was crumbling around him and the best part was that he didn't even know it. He had every year and moment planed out. He knew how it was going to end. Dumbledore was blind to everything but what he wanted to see. Harry didn't need saving anymore, no Auntie Mame saved him. He didn't need to be save. Albus isn't going to be his savior.

Now across the pond, Harry had been living with his Aunt for three weeks. Today they were throwing another party, fifth one since Harry had arrived. This time it was an underwater theme. The wall looked like the ocean and Mame's dress shimmered and shined like an underwater jewel. Harry was wearing blue suit with a tie, that he tied himself, that had coral on it. They both looked stunning. In only three weeks Harry's out look on life changed completely. It did a complete 180. He held himself with an air of confidence and he felt loved. He head was held up high and he was clearly growing stronger.

"Harry darling where is your Auntie Mame?" Auntie Vera asked him, she was dressed in a dark blue dress that reached the floor but had a slit up to her mid thigh.

"I think she's on the balcony speaking with one of her friends that runs a school." He told her politely and then went to the drink table and began to mix her a gin and tonic. He finished rather quickly and handed it her she took a sip.

"Excellent as always Harry darling." That left him with a smile on face as he began to mingle with the guests. He had several interesting conversations, one with a stock broker who explain how the stock market worked. Then spoke to an accountant who told him how to 'grow' money. He learned a lot from his Aunt's party guests, more than most people his age would. He always left the party when every one was too drunk to speak properly to him. Then when everything was quiet he would go back down stairs and ask his Auntie Mame all the words he didn't know.

"Alright dear, everyone except Vera has left. What words didn't you understand?" She sat down with him and took a drag of her pipe. He sat down next to her and said,

"Libido, homosexual, heterosexual, fucked, smitten, and lobbyist." 

"Hm... let me see that list." She glanced it over and sighed.

"Alright lets go over this; libido is the sex drive and is an instinct, homosexual is the name for someone who prefers to be romantically involved with the same gender, heterosexual is the name for someone who prefers to be romantically involved with the opposite gender. Hm will skip that one and go straight to smitten affect severely, and a lobbyist is some one who speaks to politicians and try to influence them." Harry nodded

"So Harry how do you like life me, your Auntie Mame?" She asked in her normally exuberant way.

"It's much better since I came to live here. You've taught me so much. Thank you so much for saving me." He smiled at her, he was finally safe and happy. She pulled him into a hug,

"I love you my darling nephew and I do have a question for you,"

"Yes Auntie Mame." He was a bit nervous,

"How would you like it if I adopted you, you would keep your last name and everything but legally I would be your guardian. If you want we can change you last name to Potter-Dennis or Dennis-Potter." Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide, they were shinning with surprise, happiness and love. He pulled her into a hug screaming,"Thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" Mame laughed and pulled him into her lap.

"Think of it as an early birthday present."


	4. Harry's Ninth Birthday

Today was Harry's ninth birthday and he wasn't quite sure what was going to happen. He knew it was going to be different than his birthdays with the Dursleys but he didn't know what his Auntie Mame was planning. So he got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. His Auntie told him he could cook if he wanted to. Ito was always be happy to help him and make sure he didn't accidentally hurt himself. Harry found he actually liked cooking when he cooked on his own terms. Though when Harry got to the kitchen he saw Auntie Vera, Auntie Mame, Ito and Lindsay standing there with a cake on the kitchen counter. It was a three layer red velvet cake with frosting dripping down the side. He looked up and saw a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Harry James Potter-Dennis'.

"Harry my darling nephew, Happy Ninth Birthday!" His Auntie Mame said moving towards him and ushered him into the kitchen closer to the cake.

"Hehehehe - Appy Birthdya Harry!" Ito said as he placed nine candles on the cake and lit them. Harry smiled at Ito's little laughing fit. 

"Blow out the candles Harry," Lindsay told him with a smile. Harry liked Lindsay, he was like a father to Harry. Harry didn't know much about his parents. The Dursleys just told him them they were drunken fools.

"Make a wish Harry," Vera said gently or as gently as she could with a hangover. He took a deep breath and thought, 'I wish that I could learn how to live like Auntie Mame, I wish I could use the things she teaches me.' and all of them went out.

"Looks like his wish is going to be granted, just don't ever tell anyone what it is." Vera told him seriously, as Ito sliced the cake. The cake was served and they ate, talked about money and Auntie Mame's next party. They talked to Harry about his grades, which were excellent for some his age all A's not a single bad mark or comment. Laughing they gave him advice and presents. Lindsay gave him a book on different religions and regions, to help him understand his Auntie's decorating schemes. Vera gave him a quick guide to alcoholic beverages, a green tie with dark green vines on it and a strange pendant that had a Scarab on it. Ito gave him a chef hat. Auntie Mame gave him a lovely high quality tux, a psychology book and a pea coat.

"Thank you everyone," He said and hugged everyone. Harry had stopped flinching when not long after he came to live with Auntie Mame and was fully comfortable with hugging people. He still didn't act like child but he was clearly happier than before.

"You are welcome darling," Auntie Mame said and they spent the day walking around New York and shopping. It was the best birthday Harry had ever had, thinking back he would have been happy if he didn't get hit on this birthday. This was amazing. Mame knew Harry wasn't fond of attention and only invited people Harry was comfortable with. She may be eccentric but she knew how to care for a child and Harry knew that he was going to make sure his wishes came true.

At Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry something was wrong very wrong. Severus Snape didn't know what was wrong but he knew something was wrong. Albus refused to listen and Minerva won't say a word against the man. The potions teacher had been on edge lately and none of his potions could help him. He wasn't sleeping and if he some how managed to fall asleep he had nightmares. Normally he would drink until he passed out but that wasn't working. He didn't know what was causing this but he knew his mark was aching. It was the kind of ache that happened two days after you've been cut with a knife. The feeling of skin growing and dying. Nothing made sense anymore. He asked Poppy about it but she said it should be expected with the dark lord death. No he wasn't dead not yet. Severus had tried everything but the only thing that helped was speaking to Lucius about it. Lucius seemed to be having the same difficulties sleeping. They found that venting about the guilt they felt helped stop the pain and allowed them small amounts of sleep.

Severus thought about the guilt constantly and it wasn't until Harry's birthday he remembered the boy had two years before he graced Hogwarts with his presence. 'He's going to be just like his father' he thought and pain ran through his mark as if reacting to his thoughts.


	5. Two Years Later

Chapter Five - Two Years Later

It had been two years since Harry came to live with his Auntie Mame. In that time he has learned more than he could have ever imagined. 

A few months ago, Harry had some problems with bullies. When he was living with the Dursleys he would have just taken the beating and never said a thing. Now when they to tease him, he ignored them. When they threw a punch he did what Lindsay told him and showed him to do if some one messed with him; "If anyone bothers you let them throw the first punch, then tear them apart. I'll show you how to defend yourself,". Lindsay showed him how to fight, how to fall, and how to turn the tables. Harry was small, not as small as he used to be, but he is still small for his age. However, small for Harry meant fast. He was very good at dodging and that's what evened the odds of 3 to 1. The bullies were expelled shortly after the incident. Harry went home with a pat on the back from the principal and few scratches. The three bullies went home with broken noses and a note explaining what happened.

Harry almost never took the scarab pendent Aunt Vera gave him because in the book Lindsay gave him it said a scarab meant strength. He would always claim that, that pendent is what reminded him to be strong.

However Harry had trouble speaking with children his age. He was used to speaking with adults and had a very large vocabulary for someone his age. He also couldn't relate to kids his age; they would complain about their parents taking things away from them and he could understand why they were so upset. Harry was an adult in a child's body, he had never truly been a child.

Now his Auntie Mame still had her parties and Vera still passed out at every single one. Though they always some how managed to see Harry off to school... Well they hugged him when he visited their rooms before leaving.

Overall Harry had, had an interesting few years. He was no longer that scared, shy, little, boy. He spoke and carried himself with poise and an air of confidence. He didn't flinch when someone tried to touch him even if they were a stranger. He had excellent grades and his teachers all loved him. He read books that people twice his age would struggle with. Harry was quite comfortable with his life and his eleventh birthday was quickly approaching. It was going to be like the last two, just a small group of friends or as Harry saw them, family.

Though there was one strange thing. Harry was sick one weekend from walking to the library and back in the rain. He was to weak to walk across the house to get his book but it was all he could think about. Some how it floated from their library all the way to Harry. His Auntie Mame had panicked a bit at sight of a floating book but none the less she followed it. She wanted to know where it was going. She found the book had floated straight into Harry's hands. When Harry was all better they spoke about the strange incident and both of them were quite baffled. No one could explain so it was pushed to the back of their minds.

Harry's eleventh birthday party was fun and calm. Very similar to his two previous ones as expected but this time they went to the zoo after they had cake. It was strange sight. Lindsay, Harry and Ito were all wearing suits, very professional suits. You don't normally see an eleven year old boy at the zoo in a suit or in a suit period. Aunties Vera and Mame were wearing elegant dress that would have reached the floor if they had not been wearing heels. Every seemed to stare at them but they couldn't care any less. 

It wasn't long until the only thing they hadn't seen were seahorses, mainly because the zoo didn't have them but Auntie Mame thought they ought to. She went to the Zoo Manger and complained about the lack of seahorse and the excess of reptiles that made her skin crawl. Only Harry and Lindsay were interested in seeing the reptiles so they went into the building housing them alone. Harry found that he liked the Snakes more than the lizards. He was standing outside an albino snake's habitat when an overweight child starting knocking on the glass. The child reminded Harry of his cousin and Harry tried to tell him to stop but it didn't work thankfully the overweight boy was bored rather quickly and walked away.

"Hullo, does that happen a lot?" He asked the snake mainly because the snake reminded him of what he used to be and to Harry's surprise the snake replied, "Yess sspeaker."

"Speaker?" Harry questioned because he didn't realize he had changed languages.

"Of the language of snakessss" The snake slithered closer to the glass and Harry found he was mystified by it.

"Language of snakesss? What do you mean?" Harry didn't realize that Lindsay was now staring at him.

"You are quite young and naive sspeaker. You sssspeak the language of the sssnakess but do not know what it meanssss. I would teach you but I have no meansss of esscape. Perhapss you could find another wisse old ssnake. Perhapss you are worth the risk of escaping." The snake said undecided.

"Harry why are you hissing at the snake?" Lindsay questioned him confused.

"I was just speaking with," Harry was unaware that he switched back to the language of the snakes to ask her, "What is your name?" 

"I am known as Ava."

"Oh yes I was speaking with Ava, the snake." He said not realizing that he done something abnormal again.

"Ava, the snake?" Lindsay asked for clarification a bit stunned at what he was hearing.

"Yes she was telling about snakes and other things." He said with a smile before realizing what he had just said, "Lindsay, I can speak to snakes."

"I noticed... Hm...Um, Harry the glass and the snake are gone." Harry spun around and found it was true, they had both disappeared.

"Maybe we should go tell Auntie Mame." He suggested and Lindsay nodded.

 

Now at Hogwarts the letters were being send out the new first years. As Mcgonagall went over the list of incoming students she noticed one name had changed. Harry James Potter. His name was now Harry James Potter-Dennis and he lived in America, New York to be exact. His letter was addressed to Harry James Potter-Dennis on the second floor, the third door to the left after the second staircase.

She showed the change to Dumbledore who was just as surprised but when Severus discovered the change he just smirked. Severus had the idea that Harry was connected to the change in dark mark on his arm. It would send a small pain though it every time he thought badly of Harry Potter. He knew something had changed. He just didn't know what until he found that Harry was no longer living with the Dursleys. Severus wasn't sure what to do, hate the boy because of his father and the debt he owed or smile at the idea that he was the only surviving part of Lily Evans, his best friend. He didn't know what to do about the boy but he knew that it was a good thing that Harry was no longer living with the Dursleys. Severus wondered how long he hadn't been living with them... It all started two years ago.

Despite all this the letter was sent off and Dumbledore ignored the addition to Harry's name and would sent Hagrid to 'save' the boy. After all if the Dursleys knew the Dennis family they couldn't be the right sort of people.


	6. Letters and Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to say/ask a couple things. First I want to thank the three people that I know have read this, you know who you are so thank you. Second I want to ask if anyone has anything against Harry being sorted into a different house because I am thinking about having him in another house. Finally I want to say that Hagrid's accent is a pain so I sort of made it up as I wrote that scene.

Chapter Six – Letters and Hagrid 

The owl arrived early the next morning at about 6 am, scaring Harry half to death. He was getting ready to go to school when an owl started tapping on his window. Yes, he panicked for a good three minutes before he realized that the owl was holding a letter. An owl tapping on his window at six in the morning carrying a letter; ‘who carries uses birds to send messages anymore’ he thought to himself.

Harry decided he should at least see what the letter said. So he opened the window to the let the owl in. The owl perched on the table and stuck its leg out. Harry hesitantly took the letter off of its leg and read the address.

“Harry James Potter-Dennis on the second floor, third door to the left after the second staircase.” He raised and eye brow at the address and briefly wondered if someone was stalking him before continuing.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter - Dennis,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS” Harry finished the letter thinking that there was no way this could be true. And it was then he remembered all the things he couldn’t explain. He remembered what snake Ava told him, ‘you speak the language of the snakes but you don’t know what it means.’ Perhaps they could teach him.

Harry thought to himself for a while before he decided that his Auntie Mame should know about this letter. He figured that if this letter was true getting to school on time was the least of his concerns.

He rushed to his Auntie’s room and quietly entered. He knew his Aunt would be hungover like always. So he didn’t open the curtains but gently shock her awake.

“Hm?” She asked moving slightly before waking completely. “Harry darling its to early for you to leave for school what is going on?”

“There was an owl outside my window Auntie Mame. It gave me a letter, from a school, a magic school.” Harry told her softly.

“I see, it would explain a few things. Alright, then dear we will write them back and see what they have to say about their magic school.” She said before realizing they had no way of contacting the magic school.

“How are we going to do that?” Harry questioned.

“Well, we’ll wait. They’ll have to sent some one eventually.” She concluded and hugged her nephew.

The next few weeks were pure chaos. The number of owls doubled each day including Sunday. It wasn’t long before the house was flooded with letters. With no way to answer them Ito burned every single new letter. After all they only needed one. This went on for about a week then there was a knock on the door in the middle of the night. Of course the house was over three stories high and with the bedrooms on the second and third floors no one heard the knock… or when the door fell down. A man, or giant (in anyone under 7 feet’s opinion) walked into the house. Of course he wasn’t silent, who could be with all that weight. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall, waking the whole house. 

“Mame!” Vera screamed through the pounding hangover.

“Aunties Mame and Vera!” Harry called rushing out of his room and ran towards their rooms.

“Harry and Vera darlings!” Mame yelled and they all met outside of Vera’s room, she was still stumbling around her room.

“ ‘arry!” Hagrid yelled as he reached the top of the stairs. This made all three of them stop, one thought went through all of their heads, ‘It’s that damn magic school’. 

Then the most unexpected thing happened. A white blur came forward and stopped in front of Harry. Harry instantly recognized the white blur as the snake from the zoo, Ava.

“Ava!” He yelled, “What are you doing here, you disappeared from the zoo.”

“I am protecting you ssspeaker. I decided you are worth the rissk.” She said and held her ground.

“Harry darling is this Ava the nice snake you spoke to at the zoo?” Auntie Mame asked

“Yes.” He replied

“ ‘arry!” The strange man yelled as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Careful ssspeaker he iss half gaint.” Ava hissed and Harry nodded.

“My name is Harry.” He said standing with Ava to his left and his Aunts behind him.

“Ahh ‘Arry its good to see ya again. ‘aven’t seen you since ya were a wee babe.”

“Um… What? Who are you?” Harry questioned.

“ Name’s ‘agrid and ah, here it is.” He took out a letter and handed it to Harry.

“Thank you, I suppose.” He said and recognized it as one of the letters.

“Another one?” Vera asked sobered up by the fear.

“Yes it does appear to be the same letter.” He replied.

“Ah good then.” Auntie Mame said, “I have questions for you. Lots of questions!”

“Um.. I s’uppose you would.” He shifted his feet looking at the ground making him look completely ridiculous. 

“How were we supposed to sent an owl back if we don’t have an owl?” Hagrid blushed realizing their mistake, not that anyone could see it.

“Foolissh wizards.” Ava said and slithered up Harry’s arm.

“I… um…we… didn’t thin’ ‘bout tat.” He stuttered.

“Hagrid? How are we supposed to get the items on the list?” Harry questioned

“Diagon Alley.” He said confidently

“I see, now who are you exactly. You apparently saw me when I was child, so I am going to say you knew my parents. Parents who I are strangers to me and I have no inclination to change that. I am happy with the way my life is turning out.” Auntie Mame came to stand next to Harry and placed her hand his shoulder.

“Ya are different than I thought you’d be.” He mumbled, “Nothing like them are ya?”

“ No I’m not. I never knew them. I am who I am because of my family and because of me. No one can tell me who I am and no one can take that away from me. Now if you don’t mind leaving and coming back tomorrow at 1 because we were sleeping before you barged in here.” Hagrid mumbled something else about Harry’s parents before he left and pulled the door up behind him.

“Well darlings I am going back to bed and Harry are you keeping the snake?” Mame asked

“Yes, if that is alright.”

“It’s fine dear. Night Harry, Vera.” She walked back to her room.

“Night Mame, Harry.” Vera said before entering her room.

“Night Aunties Mame and Vera.” Harry said and he carried Ava back to his room. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Manipulation

Chapter Seven – Manipulation

At 1pm Hagrid politely knocked on the newly installed front door. Ito answered the door and led him into the living room where Harry, Ava and Mame were waiting.

“Well, I believe we should start with some proper introductions.” Auntie Mame stated because she wasn’t asking but she wasn’t ordering either.

“Um… Alright then, mm name’s Rubeus Hagrid.” He introduced himself.

“It is nice to meet Rubeus Hagrid. I am Harry James Potter-Dennis.” Harry offered a hand to Hagrid, who quickly declined.

“He meanss no offensse sspeaker. He isss half giant and doesss not want to harm you.” Ava whispered.

“And I am his Auntie Mame, Mame Dennis.” Hagrid nodded and shifted his weight as if he was uncomfortable standing in front of them. 

“Now that we have been properly introduced, you mentioned Diagon Alley.” Harry said moving Ava so that she was wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Hagrid eyed the snake as if he didn’t trust it.

“Diagon Alley is where will get ya school supplies.”

“I see and where is this school?” Harry questioned because when it came down to it, Harry was in charge of his own life. He may have been only eleven year old but in reality he was probably closer to twenty-three. Though he was a bit naïve when it came to this new world he knew enough to figure out what stays the same. Normally his Auntie Mame would put up a front that made it seem like she was the one calling the shots but they decided that, that was pointless in this case.

“In Scotland.” He replied.

“Scotland? That’s a bit out of the way. Why does a school in Scotland want me to attend so desperately, surely there are magic schools closer or at least in America? The sheer amount of letters I have received from this school says there is some reason you want me to attend. I could say no, did you ever think of that?” Harry was confident and suspicious. He had learned to questioned everything, to analyze everything and most of he learn how change things. Yes Harry was very skilled in manipulation after all the best way to avoid being manipulated is to know all the tricks. And this he saw as a form of manipulation. He wasn’t what they expected. He has the upper hand, now he just has to keep it that way.

“WHAT! Why would ya say no? It’s the school ya parents attended! It’s the safest place in the world! There is no magical school better than Hogwarts!” He yelled and Harry had to hold onto a lamp because he feared it would fall off the table.

“Safest place on earth. Interesting that you would say a magical school is the safest place on earth. Why?” He questioned

“Well because of Albus Dumbledore of course.” Hagrid said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“Albus Dumbledore? The headmaster what does he, have to do with this?” Auntie Mame asked confused

“Well he’s the strongest wizard there is, only person you-know-who fears. Well aside from you ‘Arry.”

“First, no we don’t know who and what do you mean he fears me?” Harry asked.

“What? The Dursleys didn’t tell you about your parents and he-who-should-not-be-named?”

“He’sss a bit dense. Issn’t he?” Ava told Harry making him laugh.

“Dursleys didn’t tell me… Of course they didn’t tell me. They hated my guts and they knew nothing about Auntie Mame because she is estranged from them. They hated me I arrived here not knowing anything about her. I had no possessions, but I did have bruises, scars, burns and fears. Do you think they would have told me anything about my parents?” Harry’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and cynicism. His true age showed then and it was clear that he wasn’t a child.

“Um… I guess not.” That was all he said, his faith in Dumbledore was too strong and that’s when it all clicked for Harry. 

Albus Dumbledore. He was the one causing this. He was pulling the strings. Albus Dumbledore…. Yes Harry knew what this was. Manipulation. It was so clear now. He wasn’t where they thought he would be. The Dursleys shipped him off and that changed everything. Had he spent the last two years with them, Hagrid and the headmaster would have been his saviors not Auntie Mame. Harry’s head was spinning with the realization that he was placed with the Dursleys to be abused. It was no accident that he wasn’t placed here. No, he understood it now. The words they said to him, it all made sense… They knew the whole time they knew. 

“Alright, Hagrid I am going to make you an offer. I’ll attend Hogwarts if I can keep a snake as a pet instead of an owl, cat or toad.” He need Ava for advice on the magical world.

“I’ll have to ask Dumbledore but I think it will be okay.” He said eyeing the snake carefully, “Don’t know why ya’d want a snake though.”

“Alright then, go ask him and when you return we will go to Daigon Alley. I am guessing there is magical way to travel that faster then any non magically way.”

“Yes several ways. Um… I’m not really supposed to do magic but I need to ask Dumbledore so if ya could not say anything about this it would be appreciated.” Hagrid pulled a pink umbrella from his coat and a silvery wolf cub stood before him. He placed the pink umbrella back in his coat.

“Tell Albus, ‘Arry wants to keep a snake as pet.” The wolf cub ran through a wall and disappeared. The response was almost instantaneous.

“That is alright Hagrid.” Albus’s voice was tense as if he was holding back anger.

“ Well then shall we all go to Diagon Alley?” Auntie Mame asked while lighting her pipe.

“Ya,” He pulled what looked like a letter out of his pocket and held it out to them, “Just hold on the corner of the letter and I’ll active it.” 

“What is it?” Harry asked Ava quietly.

“A port key, an uncomfortable way to travel but better than the other onesss.” Harry nodded and walked forward and held a corner of letter his Auntie Mame followed his lead. Then there was a flurry of color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid's accent is still annoying. Also I can't decide if Harry should be sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor because I have made it so he does act very Slytherin. My main problem is that the ultimate Slytherin in my opinion would be willing to be sorted into Gryffindor to deceive Dumbledore. Then there is the sorting hat what wanted to place Harry in Slytherin. So I don't know. He doesn't act like a Gryffindor.


	8. Diagon Alley

Chapter Eight – Diagon Alley

They landed outside of a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Auntie Mame and Harry were both a little motion sick but carried on. Hagrid greeted the bartender, Tom, and declined a drink. That’s when things got interesting.

“Just takin’ ‘Arry here to get his stuff for school.” Hagrid told him and every stopped and stared at Harry.

“Hagrid shouldn’t we be going to get Harry’s things?” Auntie Mame asked.

“Ah, of course but first we got to go to Gringotts.” Hagrid said and they walked into a dead end. Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and tapped various bricks on the wall and it unfolded to reveal Diagon Alley. Harry’s eyes grew a little wider but he managed to keep his face neutral. Auntie Mame on the other hand, she looked impressed,

“We have to get one of those for the alcohol cabinet.” She said deadly serious.

“Yes, it would certainly make the parties more interesting.” Harry replied and Hagrid just stared. It was quite a sight; Harry Potter having never seen magic before and his reaction was that it would make parties more interesting.

“Ssspeaker watch this one, he doessn’t trusst you. Not that he ssshould you are quite cunning.” Ava told him, she was still wrapped around his neck making it easier for them to communicate.

“To Gringotts then.” Hagrid said and guided them to the wizarding bank. They entered and Harry noticed that all the bankers were small and rather unattractive on the outside. Harry had learned not to judge based on appearance. Hagrid walked up the front desk.

“Goblinsss.” Ava whispered.

“I’m here to get some money from Harry’s vault and pick up that for Dumbledore.” Harry looked up at the use of the name Dumbledore. It must have taken years of planning for a manipulation of this scale to work. 

“Does Mister Potter have his key?” The goblin asked looking down at him.

“Should I have my key sir?” Harry asked hoping it was he and not a she.

“Yes Mister Potter, you or your parent or guardian should have it. It prevents fraud and if anyone has access to your vault they can have control over your future.” The goblin said politely.

“Don’t cha worry ‘Arry I have your key right here.” Hagrid said and pulled a key out of his coat pocket and was about to hand it to the goblin but Auntie Mame took it from Hagrid and handed it to Harry.

“Thank you Auntie, now Mister… I am sorry it seem we have not been properly introduced. I am Harry James Potter-Dennis.” Harry raised his hand above his head to meet his the goblins hand.

“I am known as Griphook, Mr. Potter-Dennis. Now do you wish to withdrawal from you vault?” He asked and Harry looked around and realized that the goblins don’t get a lot of respect even though they are in charge of money.

“Well then Griphook I want to speak to you about investing my money. Is there a way to do that?” Harry asked

“Yes I’ll get the papers that you will need to sign as well as your legal guardian to approve the papers as well.” Griphook explained.

“He is to have full control of his money. Are there papers I need to sign for that?” Auntie Mame asked.

“Yes I shall get the papers.” Griphook stepped down from the podium and went to get the papers. It took them two hours to get everything sorted. Hagrid was completely useless he didn’t understand contract and loopholes and how to negotiate. Harry and Auntie Mame read through every single contract and closed every hole they could find. Hagrid couldn’t understand why they didn’t just sign everything and kept telling them they needed to get the shopping done. Ava hissed at him and bared her fangs but Hagrid was not deterred. He kept trying to get them to leave and they did after everything was read and signed. Harry was now in full control of his money with a few exceptions, Griphook could move it when necessary and not without permission and Auntie Mame could make withdrawals when she needed some money.

“That took longer than I expected.” Hagrid said looking a bit nervous.

“Well contracts are a bit tricky to pin down.” Auntie Mame said, she glanced around Diagon Alley and spotted a clothing store.

“Come on Harry, darling, let’s go get those robes of yours for school.” Auntie Mame said and linked arms with his Auntie Mame as they walked to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. 

“This might take as long as the bank. AH! If only Auntie Vera was here!” Harry let out a laugh as they walked Hagrid was practically forgotten. 

Hagrid was confused Harry wasn’t anything like Albus Dumbledore said he would be. Harry was confident and didn’t care that he knew next to nothing about his parents. He took everything in stride. Harry is told that he’s a wizard he says okay that makes sense. No muggleborn has ever accepted these things like that. If Hagrid was a being honest with himself he would say that Harry was acting more like a pureblood than his parents. He was cunning and strong. Albus said he would be shy more like his mother. Harry wasn’t like either of his parents. James was rash and a prankster as a child and Harry thought things out and was responsible. Lily was strong and kind hearted. Harry was a different kind of strong t and he was something else, he isn’t cold and calculating but he isn’t exactly kind hearted either. Albus was wrong and that was something Hagrid couldn’t accept. Harrry had to be scared that’s why he’s acting like this, Hagrid told himself. When he’s at Hogwarts he’ll be different. Albus is never wrong. Hagrid was to far in the manipulation to ever get out.

“Hagrid! Where do we get the books on the list?” Auntie Mame asked looking over the list.

“Flourish & Blotts.” Hagrid replied feeling very left out, he was a friend of the boy’s parents and Harry couldn’t care any less. Harry was eleven and very independent he didn’t need anyone to tell him who he should or what his parents were like. Harry was his own person.

“Ah, we’ll go there next!” Auntie Mame twirled once. Her dress was a pale green with a silver shimmer. Slytherin colors… Almost. It was floor length dress that tightened at her waist and gently hung from her hips. 

“Yes, but for right know lets get the uniform I need.” Harry said and they entered the store, there was light noise like a bell when they walked in and saw a blonde boy about Harry’s age getting measured by an enchanted measuring tape.

“Hello, first years? Ah Hagrid who are they muggleborns?” Madam Milkin asked from the back room.

“I am Harry James Potter-Dennis and you are?” Harry asked with his hand extended.

“Well hello there, Harry, I’m Madam Milkin.” She shook his hand before glancing at the blonde boy.

“I am his Aunt, Mame Dennis. I have a few questions about the uniform for first years.”

“Auntie Mame! Oh god this is going to be just like when you and Auntie Vera take me shopping. This is going take more time than the bank!” Harry yelled sort of… He wasn’t really yelling only talking loudly and it was clear that he was fine with spending hours here but Harry never yells.

“More than the bank!! We spent twos hours there looking at pieces of paper!” Hagrid complained.

“We were reading contracts about moving my money around so it would grow.” Harry explained like it was normal for an eleven year old to control all their money.

“Why were reading contracts about that? Those are boring.” The blonde said

“Needed control of my money. Took awhile.” Harry explained a bit harshly, Harry doesn’t relate to people his age so he has the tendency to be a bit harsh towards them.

“Well you certainly don’t act like a first year.” Madam Milkan commented as she rushed around the place.

“Never have really acted my age.” Harry laughed and sat down. Hargid looked so out of place. Harry was comfortable in his own skin and lightly laughing at the comments his Aunt made about how unappealing the uniform looked. The blonde boy had finished placing his order and his father came to take him to finish shopping.

And just as predicted it took a few hours to get the uniform approved my Harry’s aunt. The robes were fitted to him so they flowed behind Harry when he walked but were lose enough that when he sat down they didn’t pull on his neck. So by now it was quite late and they were rushing to get the last few things on the list when Auntie Mame saw a book on wizard’s drinks, needless to say she bought it along with several bottles of something called fire whiskey. 

Hagrid was Auntie Mame’s chosen pack mule for this trip. Had Hagrid known anything about Auntie Mame he would have brought another three people just to help him carry everything.


	9. Remember These Words

Chapter Nine – Remember These Words

A week later, Harry was walking through Kings Cross station with his Auntie Mame. Harry’s trolley was weighted down by his luggage. Ava was curled up in a blanket on the top of Harry’s luggage. Harry was careful to take turns slowly so Ava wouldn’t go flying or get jostled too much. 

Auntie Mame was holding Harry’s hand. She hated the idea of not seeing her darling nephew for months and months. In the three years she had known him she discovered that she cared for him as if he was her own child. She wasn’t sure if she could continue throwing the parties without him. He had become such an important and necessary part of her life.

“Ava do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?” Harry asked her softly as they walked onto platform 9.

“Walk down three pillars and the third one is a portal, just walk through it.” Ava hissed in response. Harry and Auntie Mame saw a family of redheads who had an owl with them.

“Do you think they could be going to that pigwarts school?” Auntie Mame asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“It is Hogwarts and I believe they are, shall we?” He asked and Auntie Mame just laughed and they walked towards them.

“Hello! I am Mame Dennis and this is Harry, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?”

“Oh! Of course are you muggleborns?” The mother asked,

“You could say that.” Harry said cryptically and the woman frowned.

“Well I’m Molly Weasley and it’s Ron’s first time going to Hogwart’s too.” The youngest male redhead looked uncomfortable but didn’t say anything.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you all.” Both, Harry and Auntie Mame replied.

“Alright just watch Percy.” The eldest red head child ran straight at the wall and he went through it, “Fred, George you two next.” She nodded them forward and then Harry stepped up with his Auntie Mame. Molly looked at them be let them go, when the reached the other side it was amazing. The air felt amazing, everything was magical.

“THE TRAIN IS DEPARTING IN 30 MINUTES!!!” 

“Harry before you board the train, I want to tell you something.” Auntie Mame carefully kneeled down, “Harry, I will admit I am a bit out of my depths. I do not know much about magic but I know people and I know you, my darling. You are strong. You came to me three years ago in oversized clothes, with scars and fears. You have always been strong. All I did was show that to you. Now you are leaving until Christmas and I want you to remember this my darling, you were born strong. You have a strength within you that will never fade. As long as you know that no one will ever be able to hurt you.” 

Harry’s eyes were slightly misty but he didn’t shed a tear, for his Aunt to tell him that made him glowing with happiness. He hugged her, kissed her cheeks and said, “You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you and I will see you soon. I promise.” Harry boarded the train, and found an empty compartment. He placed he trunk next to him and Ava on his lap. He then opened a book about the Dark Lords through out history. It wasn’t a particularly long book and most of it talked about Dumbledore and Grindelwald, and, Voldemort and Harry. The book was rather enlightening and when he had questions, Ava always answered them. 

They were alone for a few more minutes before one of the red head from earlier appeared in the doorway.

“Yes?” Harry asked placing his book on his trunk and looking at the red head.

“Can I sit here? Every where else is full.” Harry simply nodded and resumed his reading. There were a few brief moments of silence before, “So… I’m Ron, Ron Weasley. Who are you?”

“I was introduced earlier when your family assisted my aunt and I through the portal.” He didn’t look up when he said this but he did rouse Ava from her light slumber.

“Oh, I don’t remember…” Ron mumbled and Harry sighed and abandon hiss book.

“My name is Harry James Potter-Dennis. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harry extended his hand and Ron took it with wide eyes.

“Are you THE Harry Potter?” 

“My name is Harry Potter-Dennis, but I understand what you are implying. Yes I am that Harry Potter. Anything else you feel the need to ask?”

“Do you have the um… you know…”

“No I do not know please complete you question so I can fully comprehend what you are asking.” Ava began to wrap herself around Harry’s mid section. Harry wasn’t bothered by Ava’s behavior, but Ron was a bit disturbed by it.

“Um… Well… Do you have the scar?” Ron whispered as if it was some secret.

“Yes, I do have the scar but I use make up to cover it I do not like it when people stare.”

“Oh… could I see it some time?”

“You make a lot of unnecessary pauses and no you may not see it because it would only encourage your preconceived notions of who you think I am.” Ron looked at him blankly.

“English please?” 

“You stop a lot when you talk it makes you sound like you are mentally challenged. I am not going to show you my scar because you have an idea of who I am and I know that I am not what or who you think I am. Do you understand me?” Harry spoke to him like he was speaking to a three-year-old child.

“Oh… You are Harry Potter right, so why would you not be who I think you are?”

“Better you did not pause as many times in that last question. Now my birth name is Harry James Potter but I am not the Harry Potter from the stories. The Harry Potter from the stories is a symbol of light. I am not a symbol of anything I am who I am. Nothing more and nothing less, yet the world assumes that I will just like my parents, parents I do not even remember. It is foolish really sure I may look like them but I am more like my Auntie Mame than my parents.”

“Anything from the trolley boys?” A woman asked with a trolley covered in sweets.

“No thanks I’m all set,” Ron replied but Harry thought about it for a minute.

“Do you have any rum cake, muggle soda or chocolate?” Harry has a sweet tooth but he will never admit it, not to any one ever.

“We have chocolate.” She replied, after all it isn’t that often you get an eleven-year old child asking for rum cake.

“I’ll take all the chocolate you have than.” They woman looked stunned but added everything up and told him the price. Harry paid the woman and carefully removed Ava from his person and placed her next to him.

“You and your ssssugar addiction.” Ava laughed, which sounded a bit like someone on an oxygen tank and pacemaker.

“It isss not an addiction, I jussst like ssssugar sssometimess.” Ron was starring at him with wide eyes.

“You speak parseltounge!” He screamed as Harry took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

“Is that what it is called? Ava just calls it the language of snakes.” 

“You were right… You are nothing like I excepted….” Ron said recoiled from Harry. Molly Weasley had told her kids about Harry’s parents. James was smart, and a trickster also known as a troublemaker. Lily was a kind soul, with a fiery temper that could match Molly Weasley. Ron didn’t understand how this boy, no he was more of a man than a boy, was the same person from the stories. Harry was cold, near heartless and mature. 

“Hey, can I have a piece of chocolate.” Ron asked quietly and Harry suppressed a growl.

“Yes, but I want you to answer a question first. How do you not see it?” Harry knew his question was incomplete but there is no good way to describe what it is.

“What do you mean?” Harry sighed,

“Never mind I should have known that you would be like all the others.” He tossed a piece of chocolate to Ron.

“You, talk like my parents.”

“I know, never have been a proper child, now I am guessing you want to be my friend and as pleasant as having a friend would be. I cannot relate to you. Here answer me this, what is your greatest fear?”

“Probably spiders.” Ron suppressed a shudder as he said this and didn’t understand why Harry was asking that.

“Mine is being taken away from my family more specifically my aunt. I fear that if I am taken from her she will not survive. Do you understand the difference in our fears?” 

“No.” Harry popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

“Okay, I fear for other people while you fear for yourself. That is the difference between childish fears and fears. Do you understand?”

“No, what makes you and I so different is our fears?”

“Wrong what makes us different are our experiences. You have a loving family, you take it for granted and I do not because I know what it is like to not have any love in your life. You do not meaning you cannot understand how I am this way. I cannot pretend that I am a child because in all honesty I am not. Do you understand?” Harry knew that Ron would not get it because he was not mature enough to get it but he hoped. After all everyone needs a friend.

“No, I don’t. You aren’t making any sense.”

“Ah, well it is for the best.” Silence fell again, this time it was awkward, Ron didn’t know what to say to Harry. All his life he looked up to Harry and even now looking at Harry could disconnect Harry Potter – Dennis from the-boy-who-lived. Ron was to young to understand why but Harry knew… and he refused to be seen as something he wasn’t.

Not even four minutes later a girl with bushy hair was knocking on the door and opening it before they had given a proper response.

“Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.” She was rather abrupt about it.

“No I have not seen a toad. Ron?” Harry replied and seeing her in her uniform reminded him that he should probably get changed. Harry opened his trunk and removed a perfectly folded uniform.

“Um… No?” Ron’s voice was unsure and confused.

“Ava how do I ssssummon a curtain?” The girl was staring at him but Harry ignored her and she left after telling Ron his had dirt on his nose.

“Will it to happen.” Harry wished for the curtain and after a solid minute it appeared, dividing the room in half.

“Harry? Where did the curtain come from?” Ron asked

“I willed it to appear,” He said simply as he undressed behind the safety of the curtain. He redressed in his modified uniform that was Auntie Mame and Vera approved. The pants were relatively the same but were a shade darker and spelled so no lint would ever appear on them. His shirt and tie were made of higher quality fabric than the standard uniform. The atrocious sweater vest was removed from the equation. Then the robe was so different it didn’t even look like the uniform Hogwarts robes. At the top just under his chin where they fabric didn’t quite meet were four sliver buttons, two on each side. They robe had two silk ribbons on either side. Harry tied both parts of the robe closed with the ribbon in a corset fashion. The robe made him look a bit feminine but he didn’t mind. That probably has something to do with his Aunties Mame and Vera who, despite Lindsay’s best efforts, have feminized him, but Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Harry banished the curtain and when he turned around he saw Ron’s robe, he was very thankful his Aunt had altered it.

“How come your robes look better than mine?” Ron asked somewhat pissed at Harry.

“My aunt had it altered so it would look better. I am glad she did.” Harry felt the train slow, as he picked up Ava and placed her around his neck.

“It makes you look a bit like a girl.” Ron said as he placed his rat, Scabbers, in a small carrying case.

“I do not really care, I like the way it looks.” Harry shrugged and began to walk towards the exit as soon as the train stopped.

“You’re weird, you know that?” Ron declared, and Harry just ignored him. As they got off the train Harry spotted Hagrid, not that anyone could miss Hagrid.

“FIRST YEAR’S THIS WAY!” Hagrid yelled holding his lantern up, “OH ‘ello ‘Arry!” Harry just sighed and yelled, 

“Volume Hagrid!” Ron was gaping like fish at the fact that Harry not only knew Hagrid but Hagrid looked a bit sheepish at the scolding.

“Sorry ‘arry, anyway first years follow me to the boats. Three to a boat! Three to a boat! I said three to a boat!” Hagrid yelled at a group of students that had tried to get four to a boat. Harry and Ron ended up in the same boat but they didn’t talk much since everyone was looking up at the castle in awe. Except for Harry, growing up with Auntie Mame has changed Harry for the better. He wasn’t distracted by anything that was over the top. He could look at the situation objectively without being distracted.

It wasn’t long until Harry, Ron and all the other first years were standing outside the great hall. Harry was deep in thought about what house he would be placed in.

“It looks like the rumors are true, it seems that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” A platinum blonde boy said.

“Red hair, and an oversized hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley.” He said looking at Ron, then he turned to Harry, “Soon you’ll find that some wizarding family are better than other and you don’t want to go making friend with the wrong sort. That’s where I can help you, I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy.” Draco put his hand forward, not only offering friendship but offering status and money. Harry didn’t need status or money.

“Well then Draco, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Harry Potter and I will accept your offer of friendship but anything else I do not require.” He said accepting the handshake and Ron look afraid.

“I see,” Draco paused for a second then saw Harry’s robes moving, “You have a snake?”

“Yes, her name is Ava would you like to see her?” Ron couldn’t understand how Draco a kid his own age could speak with Harry, who acted so grown up, when he could not.

“Of course,” Harry gave a gentle loss hiss to get Ava’s attention and her head appeared next to the left side of Harry’s neck. Harry hissed an introduction to Ava and then introduced Draco to Ava.

“She is beautiful,” Draco was speechless and Harry smirked. Harry knew he had just made a friend, one who could understand him.

“Hem!” A sharp sound came from behind them and a roll of parchment hit both of them on the head.

“You could have just asked us to move, we would have. There was no need to hit us on the head with a roll of parchment.” Harry told her in his I am not as young as I look voice. Mcgonagall looked shocked at the words that came out of his mouth as they walked back into the crowd. After recovering from shock, McGonagall explained the purpose of the houses and how they would be sorted.

“Ava, what houssse do you think I will be placed in.” 

“That issss a tricky one. You have the mind of a Ssslytherin but the heart of a Gryffindor.”

“That’ssss what I wassss thinking.” Harry said and watched as the first few children were sorted.

“Hermione Granger,” The bushy haired girl from earlier stepped up, “Gryffindor!” The hat yelled.

After several other names were called, it was Draco’s turn and Harry watched as he was placed in Syltherin house. Harry also noticed a man with greasy hair was looked at him but brushed it off as another person who was intrigued by his story or knew his parents. It was not long before he was sitting on the stool, hat placed on his head.

‘You are a difficult one.’ The hat said inside of Harry’s head.

‘Ava said the same thing but you probably knew that.’

‘You are smart, smarter than most. Ravenclaws are book smart you’re something else as well… street smart but more than that, you are practical.’ Harry chuckled at this.

‘Thank you hat.’

‘Hufflepuff, you are loyal. Loyal to your family, you would die for them but… you would also seek revenge, cunning. Slytherin, cunning yes, you are very slytherin and they could make you great. I see you have already met young mister Malfoy. Yes Slytherin could make you great it is all in your head but that’s your head. Your heart tells a different story. You have a lion’s heart. Gryffindor. Yes your heart, so broken. It has been fixed a thousand times, yet still has scars. Gryffindor would only make that more obvious. You will hurt in Gryffindor. They will not understand you… You will be a snake in the lion’s den.’

‘Slytherin it is then.’ Harry replied and the hat yelled, “SLYTHERIN!”

Everyone was in shock, the boy who lived sorted into the house of the man who murdered his parents. Harry took advantage of their shock and calmly walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco Malfoy. Eventually the shock wore off and the sorting continued.


End file.
